


O celebracji świąt Bożego Narodzenia przez wikingów z serialu.

by Sidomira



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 12 dishes, Battle, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Floki in action, Fun, Gifts, Madness, Pagan christmas, Paganism, burn - Freeform, true christmas, village
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Prawdziwa wigilia, i prawdziwe Boże Narodzenie w wydaniu wikingów. Bo ja tylko skromnie pragnę przypomnieć, że wikingowie nie byli chrześcijanami.





	1. Brzeg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



> Rozdziały będą malutkie. Malusie. Maleńkie.

Athelstan kochał oczy wikingów.

Nie były to nigdy zwykłe, proste oczy – dzikie jak u prymitywnych bestii, nie. Kochał ich wyraz. Nie potrafił tego określić – bo i ciężko było przyrównać oczy pogan, te piękne, dziwne oczy do jakichkolwiek, jakie widywał w swoim życiu. Widział oczy surowych mnichów, wysuszone, pozbawione pasji i wyrazu, takie nawykłe do patrzenia i do życia. Widział też oczy innych młodych zakonników, takich jak on - pełnych nadziei i wiary w to co robią. Pełnych miłości do tego co czynią w swoim życiu, i z siłą wiary w boga. Oczywiście widział też parę razy oczy możnowładców. Znudzone oczy kobiet, wypatrujących okazji do odnalezienia namiętności w życiu, znudzonych, starych szlachciców, czy bogobojnych do rozmiaru absurdu matron. Widział też oczy biedoty, oczy głodne, proszące i jednocześnie bezsilnie wściekłe, znużone swoim losem, pragnące spokoju. Patrząc jedynie w oczy dzieci, bez względu na stan, majątek i pozycję w społeczeństwie, widywał podobne refleksy – zdumienie, zaciekawienie, i tę specyficzną, dziecięcą radość, przyjmującą z otwartymi ramionami wszystko co nowe, a niewrogie. 

Jedynie z oczami dzieci mógł skojarzyć oczy wikingów. Ciekawość, ta sama ciekawość i absolutna niewiedza dotycząca tego, co może się pojawić. Najmocniej gdy ze swoich długich łodzi usilnie wypatrywali lądu, choćby to miał być dom. Kiedy byli w Kattegat, ludzie byli podobni do chrześcijan – może tylko surowsi, i dużo prościej myślący. W przejrzystszy sposób, bardziej czysty. Ale to, co Athelstan widział w tych łodziach, wprawiało go za każdym razem w drżenie. 

Ich oczy nabierały intensywności. Oczy Flokiego na ten przykład, stawały się czarne, jak bezdenne studnie. Jego wiara w bogów była jedyną, tonącą gdzieś na dnie kotwicą, która trzymała go z tym światem. Były to oczy człowieka, który nie raz widział krew, którego twarz się z nią stykała. Jego ciemny makijaż pogłębiał to wrażenie, przez co jego przeciwnicy z początku oszołomieni byli jego wyglądem, bojąc się Flokiego jak diabła. Bo jego spojrzenie było okrutne dla wrogów, i pełne oddania i miłości dla bliskich. Floki był pełen pasji, nieważne czy robił coś dobrego czy złego. Chciał doprowadzić to do końca, do ostateczności, z której nie będzie już wyjścia.  
Inne były oczy Ragnara. W swoim błękicie, przeszywającym na wylot, zadawały zawsze celne ciosy. Były jak morze, jak ocean. Przerażające w czasie sztormu, dobierające rozum w walce, a łagodne przy ciepłych pływach, stanowiące bezpieczną linię odgradzającą jego dobra od wrogów. Ragnar w tym swoim charakterystycznym, pełnym ironii i cynizmu gniewie potrafił sprawić że krew w żyłach marzła, a serce stawało w miejscu, i to nie tylko tym przeciw którym się zwracał.  
Podziw i miłość Athelstana wzbudzały też oczy kobiet wikingów. Były to najsilniejsze oczy jakie w życiu widywał. Nawykłe do trudów życia, zarówno do walki jak i do opieki nad dziećmi. Były znacznie bardziej odpowiedzialne i silne niż większość chrześcijanek. Uwielbiał oczy Siggy, choć nigdy jej tego nie mówił. Mówiły „przeżyłam już wszystko. Jesteś zbyt słaby by mnie zaskoczyć”. Była silna i jednocześnie bardzo mądra, a przecież wiedział, że była kiedyś żoną jarla. Kiedy na nią patrzył, myślał o boginiach wikingów. O matkach, które wiedziały, że walka to nie tylko karmienie dzieci i roztaczanie nad nimi opieki. Walka to też nie tylko władza nad mieczem. Stanowczo, oczy tych kobiet były niesamowite. 

Dlatego teraz wpatrywał się – może trochę zuchwale – w oczy towarzyszy. Płynęli nieco innym niż ostatnio, kursem na zachód, delikatnie zbaczając ze szlaku. Morze było spokojne do tego stopnia, że niektórzy kusili się o wychylanie za burtę – prąd sam niósł. Monotonny, łagodny szum małych fal uderzających o boki statku kołysał i jednocześnie budził. Zezwalał tym samym zarówno na odpoczynek, jak i pilnował by nikt nie zasnął. Athelstan i tak nie byłby w stanie zasnąć, nie kiedy widział jak Ragnar i jego drużyna już wyraźnie czuje koniec podróży. On sam nie potrafił tego określić, nie umiał tego rozpoznać, ale widział po tym jak patrzą, jak reagują ich ciała – widział że oni wiedzą.  
W pewnej chwili wszyscy, jak jeden mąż się uśmiechnęli. Ragnar dotknął jego ramienia, wybudzając nieco z transu. 

\- Zobacz. Widać już ląd! - powiedział z radością, wskazując ręką coś daleko, daleko przed dziobem statku. Dopiero po paru dłuższych chwilach Athelstan dostrzegł cieniutki, czarny pasek, stanowiący obietnicę przystani, odpoczynku. Floki radośnie lawirując między nimi, wdrapał się na dziobnicę i objął ją czule ramionami. Przez parę sekund wszyscy jakby upewniali się, czy aby na pewno im się nie wydaje, czy to na pewno ląd, czy to już to na co tak długo czekali.  
Athelstan pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i wpatrzył z wyczekiwaniem w oddalony punkt. 

Drużyna zabrała się do wioseł, nie mogąc doczekać się już końca drogi.


	2. O co chodzi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu rozdział - mikrusek. I tak coś czuję, że za wcześnie oznaczyłam tę piątkę wyżej.

Woda coraz mocniej rzucała statkiem. Kołysała nim coraz mocniej na boki i ukosy, utrudniając nieco sterowanie. Zbliżali się do nieprzyjaznych brzegów Anglii, a naprzeciw ich oczom ukazały się strome, jasne brzegi. W pierwszej chwili Athelstan zastanawiał się, czy nie są przypadkiem w okolicy Białych Klifów, jednak nie było przed nimi aż takiej stromizny. Dopiero, gdy podpłynęli bliżej, Athelstan dostrzegł zalegający śnieg.

No tak. Wypłynęli przecież na nieco spóźnioną zimę – wyjątkowo w tym roku. Były mnich uśmiechnął się do siebie i pochylił głowę. Zima, jednoznacznie kojarzyła mu się ze świętami. Z Bożym Narodzeniem. Jakże cudowne to było święto za czasów jego młodości, jakże błogie i radosne! Przygotowania, dwanaście potraw, przystrajanie domostwa - w późniejszych latach klasztoru – i wzajemne życzenia. Łamanie się opłatkiem, i ta nagła radość, która ogarniała wszystkich niezależnie od wieki, stanu, czy majątku. Kiedy wspólne słowa pieśni i modlitw stawały się tym mocniej spajające, tym lepsze i szerszym ciepłem ogarniające serce. Westchnął głośno prostując plecy, i również siadając do wioseł, zmieniając jednego z towarzyszy.

Inaczej odbierał widok Floki. Nienawidził chrześcijan, palącym ogniem jaki trawił jego serce i duszę. Ten ogień też nakazywał mu żyć, żyć wbrew wszystkiemu. Wbrew własnemu szaleństwu, wbrew temu że ludzie odsuwali się od Bogów. Szkutnik zerknął pobieżnie na przyjaciela – Ragnara. Jego zwłaszcza nie rozumiał. „Jak ktoś, kto obwoływał się potomkiem Thora mógł tak po prostu przygarnąć do siebie takiego Athelstana? Jako niewolnika – no w porządku, niewolnik całkiem użyteczna rzecz. A jak chrześcijanin to i pomęczyć miło. Ale żeby zaraz się przyjaźnić...i do serca własnego przyjmować? Zgłupiał. Zgłupiał, a ten cały chrześcijański bawłwan zwodził go na manowce ustami tego cholernego klechy!” - takie myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie, dręcząc i nie dając za nic się ukoić. Bo Floki widział przecież doskonale, jak czule i z jaką troską Ragnar traktował Athelstana. Ściskało go od tego w środku, przestrzegał Raganara jak tylko umiał – ale też Ragnar był jego przyjacielem. Nie miał nad nim władzy, nie mógł mu nic zakazać, bo tym mocniej by się w swoim zaparł. Musiał też uszanować jego decyzję, chociaż miał ochotę go za nie nie raz oćwiczyć.

Mężczyzna obrócił się, schodząc na pokład statku i spojrzał na Athelstana. Były mnich od razu poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Flokiego – dla niego zawsze było niczym bat. Jednak uparł się po prostu wiosłować dalej, i nie prowokować w żaden sposób szkutnika. Parę razy zdarzyło się, że Floki go zignorował nie mogąc się doczekać odwzajemnienia wzrokowej zaczepki.

Nie tym razem.

 

\- A ty czego się tak szczerzysz, klecho? - zapytał podejrzanie spokojnie, głosem tak przesyconym jadem, że nie tylko Athelstan się wzdrygnął. Przygryzł wargę, ale odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na niego tak miękko i przy tym obojętnie jak potrafił

\- Cieszę się. W końcu dopływamy do brzegu. - odpowiedział pogodnie, w myślach zaraz się za to karcąc. Oczywistym było że wprawi to Flokiego w nastrój do dalszego męczenia. „A przecież Ragnar mi powtarzał, żeby nie być jak głupi królik i nie pokazywać krukowi brzuszka w oczekiwaniu na pieszczoty...” - pomyślał, ale było za późno. Floki dosiadł się do jego wiosła

\- I tylko dlatego? Ciekawa sprawa, nikt poza tobą tak nie robi, a przecież dłużej niż ty pływamy, i widoki brzegów nam milsze. Nie łżyj klecho. - powiedział cicho, razem z nim wiosłując. Athelstan za każdym razem kiedy widział jak ten żylasty mężczyzna może być silny, był zaskoczony.

\- Nie kłamię. Cieszę się, że dopływamy do brzegu...chociaż masz rację, że nie tylko dlatego. - powiedział i znowu się zganił w myślach. Niestety mógł to robić tylko w swojej głowie. Po pełnych złowieszczej radości oczach Flokiego domyślił się, że mężczyzna zdaje się łączyć jego radość z czymś związanym z chrześcijaństwem. Czyli z punktu widzenia Flokiego: kolejnym powodem do uprzykrzania życia. Do słownego zamęczania

\- No widzisz, no widzisz. Miałeś rację! Miło się pytać, to odpowiesz. To teraz miło zapytam: cóż to za inny jeszcze powód, dla którego się tak uśmiechasz, hm? - zapytał nadmiernie pogodny, charakterystycznie dla siebie, po ptasiemu przekrzywiając głowę. Athelstan kątem oka dostrzegł że parę osób skuliło się w sobie. Większość jednak odwrotnie – zaczęła nasłuchiwać uważniej, i lekko się uśmiechać. Były mnich miał ogromną nadzieję, że śmieją się TYLKO z jego głupoty.

\- Widzisz...może cię to zaciekawi – te słowa były warte wypowiedzenia tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć szybko mrugającego Flokiego – Sprawa dotyczy jednego z chrześcijańskich świąt...właściwie najważniejszego. Chodzi o dzień, kiedy narodził się zbawiciel – Jezus Chrystus. Świętuje się raz do roku, przez trzy dni jego narodziny, te lata temu. I poczekaj, nie denerwuj się, chcę skończyć. Przypomniało mi się jak spędzałem te święta w domu, z rodziną, i w klasztorze. Rozumiesz, wspomnienia dzieciństwa i potem młodych lat. Po prostu miłe wspomnienia. - powiedział z nadzieją, że dobrze podkreślił o co mu chodziło, że Floki nie przyczepi się po prostu do tego jakiego typu to święto.

 

Mężczyzna zdawał się zastanawiać. Uśmiechał się lekko, wpatrując w niebo, i zerkając na klatki z krukami. Uśmiechnął się zaraz szerzej, i ku ciężkiemu szokowi wszystkich na statku – objął go ramieniem wokół barków, i poklepał.

\- No widzisz. Jakie ty dobre stworzenie potrafisz być. Jakie zwykłe i ludzkie. Wspomnienia dzieciństwa...to może nam opowiesz jak się obchodzi te święta, hm? - zapytał a Athelstan zaliczył opad szczęki. Niewiarygodne.

\- W zasadzie...czemu nie. - powiedział i zaczął mówić.

 

Całej sytuacji przypatrywał, i uważnie przysłuchiwał się Ragnar. Miał nadzieję, że Floki i Athelstan się dogadają. Że Floki choć troszeczkę powściągnie złośliwość, a Athelstan chęć uprawiania innych. I w zasadzie naprawdę powściągnęli, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Tyle że po pełnych wiary i nadziei, dobrych i ocieplających się oczach Athelstana wywnioskował że ta wymiana zdań, było jak powolne burzenie tamy. Mnich ich teraz zaleje swoją miłością do wszystkiego i swoim pragnieniem umacniania ducha.

 

Po pełnych złego, bardzo, bardzo złego blasku w oczach Flokeigo domyślał się, że stanie się coś paskudnego z punktu widzenia Athelstana. Ale z drugiej strony widział też w tych oczach morze iskier śmiechu, zbliżającej się radości.

 

Dobra zabawa i wciągnięcie Athelstana głębiej w ich zwyczaje? Czemu nie. A o świętach chrześcijan tak czy tak przecież może posłuchać. Dowie się czegoś.


End file.
